respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scoped Assault Rifle
• Tier 6 on the Trial 2 of the Summer Camp • Tier 6 on the Trial 3 of the Summer Camp 2 • Tier 9 on the Trial 3 of the Halloween Haunt • (through the Cadet Kit) • (through the Skull Thunder Army) • Tier 2 in Trial 2 of the Spooky Nights • (through the Black Friday Megapack 2016) • Tier 4 of Trial 1 of the Saint Patrick 2 (Event) • Tier 8 of Trial 3 of the Carnival 2018 (Event) • (through the Chest at the Rainbow's End) • Tier 4 of Trial 2 in Cyber Tarantula • Tier 1 of Trial 1 in Road to Glory 2018 |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 35 bullets |Type of Gun? = Scoped Weapon / Assault Weapon |Firing Type? = Automatic |currency = Cash }} Sco7.png|Old Design Of Scoped Assault Rifle. IMG 0550.PNG|Scoped Assault Rifle's Scope. Wusbp.jpeg|New design of the Scoped Assault Rifle Dudga.jpeg|One of its skins imagedksm.jpeg|Another of its skins isbsb.jpeg|The weapon equipped Aodje.jpeg|The weapon (rear view) Didbs.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) Pwodm.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) The Scoped Assault Rifle is the 8th weapon available for purchase, unlocked at level 9, costing and has a 35-round clip. It has decent Damage and Agility like its counterpart, the Assault Rifle, but has infinite Range, Accuracy and firing rate due to its magnifying scope which is good for killing at long range (especially for acquiring easy headshots). Strategy The Scoped Assault Rifle's '''infinite Range and precise Accuracy allows kills and even headshots to be made at a longer range. However, although its Damage is decent, once fired from afar, your opponent can have chances to seek for cover, making this weapon less effective in serving its purpose. Nevertheless, it is still effective at killing opponents in single mode or multiplayer. Players can also use the scope to kill enemies at safe distance and to counter-attack enemies wielding long range weapons such as the Sniper Rifle. Overall, it is a good and cheap weapon to have in your arsenal. When fighting, try to side strafe a lot. Also, don't go Headquarters with this weapon, due to the fact that it's outclassed by Shotguns. Skin A limited time, Event-exclusive skin for the '''Scoped Assault Rifle can be obtained as a tier prize in the Summer Camp Event (which is currently inactive). In order to get the skin, you must finish top 3 in the winner team in 2 multiplayer matches (Team Vs mode) during the Event. The skin, when received, textures the Scoped Assault Rifle in blue, green and yellow, but you can switch it back to its original appearance by clicking the button on the icon. Another interesting fact is that you also get the Scoped Assault Rifle for free if you didn't purchase this weapon in the shop. It has a second skin which can be obtained by completing the third week of the Halloween Haunt 2015 Event. The skin, when received, textures the Scoped Assault Rifle in a black and white color. The skin is of a white skull painted on a black background. It was the first weapon to have a third skin which was only obtainable by purchasing the Cadet Kit. The skin looks similar to the original skin but it also got white stripes across the scope and grip. The Punisher logo can be seen on its side. If you thought that was all the skins it had, the Summer Camp 3 (Update) introduced yet ANOTHER skin! This time, it paints the gun crimson red and black and like the Cadet Skin, it features the Punisher logo on its side. This could only be obtained through the Skull Thunder Army for a limited time. Like any other skin for other weapons, it does not grant any benefits to the Scoped Assault Rifle. This means that it is used for cosmetic purposes only, or to show others that you progressed through an Event. Weapon analysis Advantages *The Scoped Assault Rifle has infinite Range. *Decent damage for an early weapon. *It has a scope which allows you to make headshots (doubling its Damage per bullet) *Due to having infinite Range, it don't have damage drop-off. *Decently-sized clip (35 rounds). *Pinpoint Accuracy. *Very cheap ( ). *Getting long range headshots is easy with this weapon thus helpful in events requiring us to get long range headshots. Disadvantages *Since it requires some time to kill targets, enemies from a far distance can easily take cover. *The scope shakes when firing, reducing Accuracy. *Not very effective against close ranged weapons at close range. Video Trivia *The Scoped Assault Rifle appears to be a cartoonish Galil Ace 52 or an AK-74U *It has a red digital crosshair. *It has a desert-type camouflage which explains the rifle is being used in the sandy areas of the Middle East. *It has the most skins in the game, up to 8 in total! * The Winter Ghost Rifle is very similar to the Scoped Assault Rifle except it has 5 fewer bullets in the clip and slightly higher damage per bullet. * It is a cheaper and almost the same alternative to its similar weapon, Winter Ghost Rifle, costing only , whilst, the Winter Ghost Rifle cost real-world money (unless obtained from Ninja Path event) and is currently not obtainable. *This is the most effective Cash weapon for starters as it reduces the enemies Health so fast that its fire rate cannot be rivaled by some automatic weapons. * This weapon shoots 9 rounds per second. **Compared to the Winter Ghost Rifle, this weapon has a faster RoF. Despite the fast sound effect, the Winter Ghost Rifle got a total of 8 bullets and shots 1 each second. * The Scoped Assault Rifle needs 2 shots to explode Exploding Barrels. * Most people use this weapon (at a low level) along with Revolver because it is worth its price. * This weapon along with the Double Barrel Shotgun is the first 2 weapons to get a second skin (at the same time). And it's also the first gun to get 5 different re-skins! * It is the first automatic weapon has unlimited range. *This latest skin for this, along with the DMR-003, Automatic Shotgun, Silver Wolf and Triple Barrel Gatling all have a Punisher look-a-like logo on them, mainly due to all of them belong to the Skull Thunder Army. **Additionally, its the only weapon in the bundle to have exclusively 2 skins with the logo on it (if not counting original skin, such is the case of the DMR-003). Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons Category:Event Weapons